<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knock three times by obscureshipyard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843080">Knock three times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscureshipyard/pseuds/obscureshipyard'>obscureshipyard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hydra Husbands crossovers through space and time [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Desolate (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Silk Stalkings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Emotional Baggage, Fluff and Smut, Handyman Van, Healing Sex, M/M, Meet-Cute, Self-Worth Issues, Short &amp; Sweet, Stripper Franco, Twunk Franco, super fluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscureshipyard/pseuds/obscureshipyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Franco is a part time exotic dancer, part time personal trainer, out loud and proud, and he’d be the first to tell you he’s a bit of a dits. Van is his surprisingly hot, but very reserved apartment maintenance guy. Franco’s shower springs a leak and worlds collide.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, Van/Franco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hydra Husbands crossovers through space and time [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knock three times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittagsfrau/gifts">mittagsfrau</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift to mittasgfrau, without whom I would have never found Franco and this story never would have gotten written.</p><p>For a reference on Franco check out this amazing gif set (https://crownofhatred.tumblr.com/post/639513332591788032/god-i-just-cant-in-silk-stalkings-s3e09). The boy has no rhythm, but makes up for it in other ways ;-)</p><p>Thanks to TemptedForTea for beta and edits</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The knock on the door rattled so loudly that Franco feared for the hinges. He did his best to not trip and break his neck as he removed his soaking wet socks on the way to answer it. Another wall shaking knock sounded just as he reached the door.</p><p>“Alright, alright, I’m com--” Franco opened the door and nearly choked mid-sentence. The owner of that particularly aggressive knock stood on the other side of the threshold.</p><p>He was gorgeous. Tall, with deliciously pale skin, dark brown hair combed back from the most devastating face Franco had ever had the pleasure of being glared at by.</p><p>“You called for maintenance?” The guy’s voice was soft. Softer than anyone with those sharp cheekbones and a massive facial scar had any right to have.</p><p>But that line. Franco wanted to laugh. Usually, he was at work when a ridiculously hot maintenance guy showed up to <em>service</em> people. The outfit would have to be a lot skimpier than the man’s coveralls. But real life wasn’t a stripclub, Franco wasn’t on stage, and it was <em>his</em> bathroom flooding while he ogled.</p><p>“Yeah, right this way.” Franco could feel the man following him deeper into the apartment. A little voice in his head told him to skip the bathroom and just keep going through to the bedroom, but he ignored it.</p><p>“Pipes started making a weird noise yesterday. I came home from the gym this morning and found this huge puddle all over the floor, so I called.” Franco stepped aside, allowing the other man to walk into the small bathroom first. Which also gave Franco a chance to check out his backside.</p><p>Damn, even in faded grey coveralls his ass looked fabulous. Unfair, Franco spent hours every week at the gym to keep his body in such good shape. He'd put money down that “Van”, as his coveralls’ name tag proclaimed, never even went to the gym.</p><p>“Bet it was a pipe bursting. It’s an old building, happens sometimes.” Van drawled, kneeling down closer to where the water gushed from the wall behind the faucet. He pulled a small silver tool from his pocket and a few moments later Franco heard the sound of the pipes screaming again, but then it stopped. And the water stopped too.</p><p>“I can stop the leak, likely get a new line in place so the shower will be working by tonight. But, I’ll have to cut even more into the wall, and getting the floorboards dry or replaced might take a few days.” Van got to his feet; the distinct crack of his knees was loud in the small space.</p><p>Franco couldn’t pin the accent, southern...something, and so damn gentle. “Sounds great. You’re a lifesaver.” He gushed, leaning against the doorframe. He might have been flexing, just a little bit.</p><p>“I’ll need to go get my tools.” Van tilted his head towards the door.</p><p>Franco tore his eyes away from where he was gawking at Van’s mouth...and blocking the door. “Oh, god--yeah, sorry.” He sputtered and backed into the hall to let the other man pass.</p><p>Van walked out of the apartment and Franco wanted to die. He could feel the heat of embarrassment on his face as he ran his fingers nervously through his hair. He was acting like an idiot.</p><p>Van wasn’t interested, Franco berated himself. Sure, he was hot, but he was a scruffy apartment maintenance man. Franco wanted to feel that scruff rubbing up against his thighs. He bet it would leave the most amazing beard burn. <em>No, you stupid slut, save it for work. He’s not interested!</em></p><p>Franco knew he was being an idiot but that didn’t stop him from changing out his gym clothes to something even more form fitting. The lycra booty shorts just happened to match his most flattering crop top, but they were both comfortable, so sue him.</p><p>Maybe it was an outfit he’d wear to work at the strip club, but that proved it was both comfortable <em>and</em> versatile. If he could dance in it for money he could wear it around his apartment. He steeled himself and refused to change again.</p><p>The knock at the door sounded a bit softer this time. It caused both calm and a whole new wave of nerves. When Franco grabbed the handle, it was with his heart in his throat.</p><p>Maybe dressing like a stripper to impress a guy that likely wasn't into him was a bad plan. </p><p>
  <em>Too late now.</em>
</p><p>Van stood on the other side of the door, toolbox in hand, looking just as delicious. Franco just stared for a moment trying to figure out what he could say that wouldn’t sound like a line from a porno. Van’s eyes swept over him from head to toe. It was fast, blink and you’d miss it fast, but Franco definitely saw it.</p><p>Van cleared his throat and stepped inside, keeping his gaze on the floor. Was that a blush on his cheeks?</p><p>Franco’s heart started racing for a whole new reason as he followed Van into the bathroom. He watched the man set up his tools on the toilet lid. Van glared at the sink countertop. Every square inch was covered in the various creams, oils, concealers, lotions, and other beauty products of Franco’s coveted collection.</p><p>“These all yours?” Van tossed the question over his shoulder as he pulled some tools from the box and set about removing the fixtures from the tub.</p><p>“Yeah.” Franco tried to not sound defensive. He liked to take care of his skin. It wasn’t a crime.</p><p>“It’s kind of a lot.” Van’s tone was soft, he wasn’t laughing. He offered only a small shrug as he pulled the tub fixtures and saturated wall apart.</p><p>“Yeah. Oh, don’t tell me you’re one of those people who just washes his face with bar soap?” Franco balked as Van shrugged again.</p><p>Franco moved a step closer and examined the skin of Van’s face. Though half of it was covered up by his reddish grey beard, the skin that was visible looked smooth and even-toned. Franco would kill for skin like that. <em>Jesus, did this guy even need to moisturize?</em></p><p>“Of course, you have perfect skin. It’s just not fair.” Franco pouted. It was childish but he was pretty sure he caught a glimpse of a smile on Van’s face as he worked.</p><p>“I won’t be in your way over here, will I?” Franco pressed his back to the bathroom wall, pushing his hips slightly forward. The bottom of his eight-pack was highlighted in that position along with the pronounced ‘V’ of his pelvis pointing straight to his package.</p><p>“No.” Van coughed out, keeping his body turned towards the tub.</p><p>“Would it irritate you too much to tell me what you’re doing? I’m not really handy, but I’d love to learn--you can tell me 'no' if I'm intruding, or annoying, or anything."</p><p>“...okay.”</p><p>Franco smiled at the slight tremble in Van’s voice. It was blood in the water, and Franco was on the prowl. He kept it light, actually a little bit interested in what Van was doing. He wasn’t lying when he said he wasn’t handy.</p><p>But Van proved to be too much of a distraction for Franco to retain anything the man was saying. It was those damn green eyes, and his strong hands, and broad shoulders, and that devilish scar… it was everything.</p><p>The hours flew by between pleasant small talk, Van explaining what he was doing, and Franco trying like hell to not drool while watching this eye candy be so capable and knowledgeable.</p><p>“It’s about lunchtime, are you hungry?” Van wiped his rust covered hands on his jumpsuit as he stood. The two loud clicks from his knees sounded as he stood, making them both chuckle.</p><p>“Starving, want to order in?” Franco didn’t want to let Van out of his sight. He wanted to spend the rest of the day talking and spending time together.</p><p>Van was funny and surprising. He had a tolerance for Franco’s ignorance that no one in his life had ever cared to show. They'd spent nearly three hours crouched together on a bathroom floor and not a moment of it felt awkward or boring.</p><p>“Uh--I meant; I actually have something made. I just need to pop it in the oven at my place.” Van stuttered over his words slightly and Franco felt his heart sink. This was it, the brush off. He was being too needy, too forward. “I made enough for two if you’d like to…”</p><p>“Yeah! Yes, definitely, I’d love to--I mean, if you’re inviting me for lunch at your place?"</p><p>“Yes.” Van’s smile was so warm it made Franco want to melt.</p><p>“Then, yes.”</p><p>Van’s apartment was on the basement level. He had small windows near the ceiling, but it felt far more closed in than Franco’s place on the eighth floor. Van argued it was more private. He didn’t have to share a wall with anyone other than the boiler and maintenance equipment. Apparently, Van was a very private person.</p><p>Franco felt it was his duty to bring the man out of his shell. Maybe warm his bed up a bit along the way. He did his best to shake the thoughts from his head as Van popped their lunch into the oven.</p><p>Thirty minutes of pleasant discussion over drinks--nonalcoholic, much to Franco’s disappointment--and the food was ready. Van served them both a healthy portion at the small kitchen table. It smelled heavenly. Some sort of chicken mushroom casserole, the mouthwatering aroma proved too distracting for Franco to pay attention to the name. Franco couldn’t hold back his praise.</p><p>“Oh my god, this is delicious. You’re an amazing cook.” He cheered despite his full mouth.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say amazing.” Van smiled back, glancing over at Franco from under his lashes.</p><p>“I can barely microwave a poptart without starting a kitchen fire.”</p><p>“You’re supposed to toast those.” The clear worry on Van’s face had Franco’s heart melting all over again.</p><p>Where had this quiet prince charming been hiding? Franco had lived in his apartment for three years. If only he’d broken a window or dropped his keys down the drain before today.</p><p>“See! I’m helpless in the kitchen.”</p><p>“I could teach you--if you want.”</p><p>The offer sounded too good to be true. Van offered his time and energy to a practical stranger who bulldozed into his life and his apartment in only a few short hours. Well, Franco wasn’t someone to let a good thing pass him by.</p><p>“That would be awesome.” Franco smiled. A plan formulated in his head. He couldn’t risk Van falling into someone else’s trap when Franco had just found him.</p><p>“You want some more?” Van offered.</p><p>Franco wanted more than just some. “No, I can’t right now. I’m on a diet for the next week for a promotional shoot for work. But, seriously, after that I’m totally taking you up on cooking and eating more of this stuff.”</p><p>Franco liked looking ripped for the club's promotional photo shoots. He had a perfect formula between cutting carbs leading up to the day of the shoot, dehydrating twenty-four hours before and pumping out a quick few sets of body resistance exercises right before he got in front of the camera. It sucked out loud but paid off big time on film.</p><p>“A shoot? You a model?” Van’s green eyes did another slow sweep of Franco’s body. It felt like a physical caress of all of Franco’s exposed skin. And damn, he wanted more.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, kinda. I’m a personal trainer mostly, but I do a few side gigs...sometimes.” <em>Take my clothes off for money, dance around and let drunk people touch me. You know, normal boy-next-door stuff.</em></p><p>“Makes sense. You’re gorgeous.” That soft voice pulled Franco out of his shame spiral.</p><p>“Did you just say I’m gorgeous?” He put his fork down on his empty plate. That sounded like a green light to him.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to be inappropriate.” Van actually looked adorably bashful.</p><p>“Not inappropriate. I know I’m pretty. But you think I’m pretty?” Franco scrutinized the other man closely.</p><p>“Yes.” Van watched him with wide eyes. The change in the air was palpable. Where once there had been pleasant enjoyment now there was a heat between them. A heat Franco fully intended to intensify.</p><p>“Hey, Van.” Franco stood from his seat. “Think we need to rush back to my place?” He moved around the table until he was next to the other man's chair. A hand on his shoulder gave a little push and a clear message for Van to scoot away from the table. “Think we can stay here for a while?” The chair scraped loudly against the floor as Van scooted back.</p><p>“Yes.” Van whispered as Franco straddled his lap.</p><p>“I like how you say that word.” Franco purred as Van’s strong, calloused hands wrapped around his exposed midriff. He shivered into their kiss letting his body take everything Van offered.</p><p>Franco had been right about the beard burn. The scratchy sensation against his clean-shaven chin and neck was heavenly. Van's hands groped at Franco's backside as he sucked hickies into the corded muscle of Franco's neck. The dual sensation made Franco arch his back in delight.</p><p>His lycra covered dick was hard and rubbing against the coarse material of Van's coveralls. He moaned at the thought of how much better this would all feel naked and in a bed.</p><p>Franco pulled his crop top off, enjoying the lust in Van's eyes when he took in the body Franco spent years honing. Van planted open mouth kisses at the center of Franco’s chest then across to each nipple. He suckled and nipped at each until electric like shocks were shooting up and down Franco’s spine.</p><p>Franco was practically naked in the other man's arms. It was a feeling he was accustomed to, but here it felt different. He wanted Van naked with him.</p><p>Tangling his fingers in Van's hair felt just as good as Franco hoped. He'd been thinking about it for most of the afternoon. Using that grip, just a shade tight, but not intended to hurt, Franco pulled Van away from his chest.</p><p>"Bed." Franco's voice came out breathy rather than commanding. Van nodded in agreement.</p><p>Strong hands grabbed Franco's thighs and pulled him close as Van stood from the chair. Franco let out an unflattering yelp as he scrambled to hold on.</p><p>"I won't drop you." That soft voice sounded so confident. Van walked them deeper into his apartment and into his bedroom.</p><p>Franco found he liked the sensation of being carried. Van's strong arms held him close. It made Franco feel safe, almost special in a way.</p><p>Together they dropped onto the bed. Van laid overtop, resting between Franco’s thighs. Franco stayed wrapped around him like a vine, kissing until his lips felt bruised and tearing at the fastenings of the coveralls until he found skin.</p><p>Van pulled back and stripped the coveralls and undershirt beneath. His muscles weren’t as defined as Franco’s but there was a solid strength to him that pulled the other man’s hands like a magnet. Franco stripped Van’s boxers and nearly squealed at what he found.</p><p>Van was packing. A giddy glee rose up in Franco’s stomach. He was a size queen, and Van was just perfect.</p><p>"Don't take this the wrong way, but have you ever fucked a guy before?" Franco wanted this to be fun for them both. He could think of so very many things to do with Van to make them both very happy, but he didn’t want to risk hurting or embarrassing Van in the process.</p><p>"Yeah...but it's been a while." The pink blush spread over his alabaster skin all the way down to his chest. <em>Fuck, that's cute.</em></p><p>"Just like riding a bike, except I'm the bike." Franco hoped to lighten the mood with a little disparaging humor. He kept his gaze down and quickly shuffled off his own shorts. A knot of anxiety was growing in his belly and that was just the opposite to hot.</p><p>A warm hand at his cheek pulled Franco's gaze up to meet Van’s soulful eyes. Franco sighed as Van kissed him, so slow and soft. It was so tender he almost felt like something precious.</p><p>"It could be just as good to--"</p><p>"I want you to fuck me." Franco blurted out. He felt vulnerable and needy. He didn’t want to think about it. His heart felt torn open and he just wanted Van inside.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"I'm sure. Please tell me you have lube and condoms very nearby." Feeling near to begging Franco took a breath to calm himself as Van pulled out a tube of lube and a condom from his bedside dresser.</p><p>Franco got on his hands and knees hoping to be quickly swept away in lustful sensation. Van moved carefully, going so slow with every caress Franco wanted to scream. Van teased and toyed with him, taking his time to figure out the twists and angles that made Franco whimper.</p><p>Van’s fingers felt thick as they opened him up. But that just got Franco thinking about the very thick cock waiting for him to be prepped. "I'm ready, fuck me."</p><p>"You’re still pretty tight."</p><p>Franco pushed up to a tall kneel, twisting just slightly to catch Van's jaw and kiss him deep and filthy. He licked inside Van's mouth, eager for more. Feeling Van finally relax, Franco dropped back down onto his hands.</p><p>Franco could see the worry etched into Van’s features. With a devious smile, Franco arched his back up just right. He presented his ass in a way he knew made people scream when he was on stage. From the look of pure animalistic lust on Van’s face, he liked it, too.</p><p>It burned, but the thought that it was Van's thick, latex covered cock splitting him open sent a shock of lust so hot that the pain was nothing. Van started to thrust, shallow and tentative. His hands stroked along Franco's sides, touching every inch of skin with a tender appreciation.</p><p>Warm lips planted kisses along Franco's spine up to his shoulders. Sweet intimacy gave way to deeper thrusts. Van pulled out and plunged back in with enough force that Franco had to brace himself.</p><p>“Yes, <em>fuuuuuuuck</em>, Van--please, harder.” Franco mewled into the mattress.</p><p>Van gripped his hips with those capable hands. His fingers dug into the sensitive flesh of Franco’s hips with a bruising force, yanking Franco back onto his cock. It was bliss. Drool threatened to fall from Franco’s open mouth as he moaned.</p><p>“So fucking close… please, please.” Franco felt the tears in his eyes this time, and he didn’t hold them back.</p><p>Van’s warm body covered him, drawing him in to those big, strong arms. Their hips kept moving, thrusting, writhing, but Van held him close. He circled Franco’s body tight with one arm, the other hand grabbed Franco’s weeping cock and that was it.</p><p>Franco went rigid as every nerve fiber exploded. He felt the wet splash of his come hitting his belly as he clenched down on Van, still deep inside. The hot breath against his neck became a shudder as Van fell over the edge after him.</p><p>They collapsed down onto the bed, a big sweaty mess. Franco kept a tight grip on Van’s arms. He didn’t want the moment to end. He didn’t want to be cold. They lay still, soaking each other in until their breathing evened out.</p><p>Van pulled out, and with a kiss to Franco’s temple, he stepped away to the ensuite. Franco floated on the haze of their lovemaking, rolling onto his back to the warm spot Van left behind. After a slow blink and a deep breath that took all the tension and worry from Franco’s bones, he felt the mattress dip as Van rejoined him.</p><p>A cool washcloth ran over Franco’s stomach, wiping away most of the come and sweat. Not that he cared, all he wanted right now was Van’s arms back around him.</p><p>"I hope you don't mind, but I'm keeping you." Franco wrapped his fingers around Van’s wrist.</p><p>"What?" Green eyes smiled down at where Franco laid sprawled on the bed.</p><p>"You're amazing in bed, amazing in the kitchen, amazing at fixing things. You're sweet, you're funny, you’re hung. So, that settles it. I'm keeping you." Van sank down onto the bed and right into Franco’s waiting arms.</p><p>“Can I keep you, too?” Van asked curiously.</p><p>Franco’s heart was going to explode. “I’m all yours.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>